


Guardian

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Tuesday for Cas. Nothing was out of the ordinary. After being away from the bunker on a quest of his own the thought of being back home sounded like the best thing in the world!

Dean had been strangely quiet and didn’t send as many messages as he normally did. Cas expected it to be that the Winchesters were on a hunt and nothing more. Unless they were in a tight place, Sam and Dean didn’t typically ask Cas for help when he was taking care of his own business.

Walking down the steps into the bunker, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Cas rolled his eyes at the half eaten pie in the tin. It didn’t take much of genius to know who had left that.

“Sam, Dean?”

Cas called their names and two seconds later Dean appeared from the library.

“Cas! Hey! We didn’t expect you back until next week. Good to see you buddy!”

Cas shrugged.

 

“I wrapped things up a lot more quickly than expected. How are things here?”

 

Dean looked over his shoulder casually.

 

“Fine. Just blissfully normal. Well that’s kind of a lie. Cas we kinda took someone else in too.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow.

 

“When you say took someone else in how many people have Sam and yourself taken in?”

 

Cas hoped that the two hadn’t suddenly developed a tender streak and let a whole family of people become residents as well also.

 

“Just one. Its this girl…”

 

Cas immediately rolled his eye again.

 

“Dean, you can’t keep taking in random girls. You are going to catch…”

 

Dean quickly cut Cas off.

 

“Dude, I’m not sleeping with her! She’s a nice girl. We saved her from a werewolf. Truth be told she reminds me of Charlie in ways. She also cooks good, not that particular quality matters to you. Come on, you gotta meet her.”

 

Cas followed behind Dean wondering what in the world had the eldest Winchester so happy. He typically would never get this happy about adding a new member to the bunker. He complained the whole time that Gabriel was around so adding another had to be a bit of a thorn. Maybe it was the fact that the new person was female? That was the best reason that Cas could come up with.

 

“Y/n! This is our buddy Cas! Cas this is Y/n.”

 

Cas looked up as you turned around and felt an automatic jolt of electricity in his heart. Without you saying a word he knew you! How could he not know you! You had been everything to him for the longest time! It had been years since he had saw you last. You were nothing but a child then and now you were a grown woman.

 

Letting his mind fall back into the past, Cas remembered everything! He remembered being given the assignment to be your guardian. In the beginning he found it to be a bit of a demotion. He had led armies and commanded many great battles now here he stood watching over a baby!

 

The first time he laid eyes on you, Cas knew that you were “the one.” You were to be his one someday! He felt the connection and how your tiny soul seemed to comfort every dislike he had for himself. For now, however, you were a tiny infant sleeping in a small crib with parents who didn’t need to be producing!

 

He spend his time comforting you ever time you began to wail or felt any discomfort. When your moron of a mother didn’t take you to the doctor for a double ear infection, it was Cas that played doctor and took care of you. He would make sure that you were healthy and you seemed to thank him for it! Although, you couldn’t see him you would always seem to smile in his direction and give him a little wave.

 

As you grew into a child, Cas found himself chasing after you making sure that you were never harmed. At night he would be healing all of your minor injuries and illnesses. When you were angry with your parents, who neglected you for the most part, he comforted you. 

 

Around your 7th birthday, he was called away. It was decided that he was needed elsewhere. He needed to go back to his role as a soldier. Apparently guarding a child that he grown to adore was no long a priority. You had to learn to make it on your own! 

 

Cas didn’t like it. He hated the idea! The last night that he was with the two of you were together, Cas sat watching you sleep. His heart was heavy! Heaven didn’t realize how much that you needed him! Heaven didn’t care that you would now be alone in the world! Cas loved you and needed to be with you. He knew at that time the love would evolve into a romantic love however, at the time he loved you like a parent would a child.

 

“I am sorry, Y/n. I would never leave if I didn’t have to. We’ll be together again some day.”

 

Looking at you now that all too familiar protective feeling came flooding back. Now it was also mixed with a feeling of longing and need that Cas had never felt before in his life! Was this what one felt when a soulmate was presented? Cas didn’t know for sure. What he did know was the moment that his eyes met yours all he felt was a lovely sense of gravity. You were his gravity and finally returned to him!

 

For the longest amount of time Cas had given up on the idea of ever seeing you again! After finding the Winchesters, becoming dedicated to their cause, and everything in between; Cas had practically given up hope on finding you. There had been many times during the years that his mind had gone to you. He wondered how your life was turning out and if you were happy? Cas had almost gone to look for you once a year or so previous but he stopped after one thought.

 

What if you were happy without him?

 

After thinking that he halted any plan to come after you. He was doing it out of love for you. Cas could admit it to himself now that he loved you. Out of that love he was going to stay away and let you live happily without him. It didn’t matter how miserable he was! He would find someway to deal with it!

 

He knew that if he went to locate you and found you with a husband or lover, he would lose it! Cas would be pleased that you were happy but the jealousy that he would feel would be unrivaled by anything else! Seeing you in someone else’s arms would be the ultimate bad ending!

 

Cas knew the following thought was horrible to have but he couldn’t help it. The only upside of all of the horrible things he had been through (The Leviathans, being God, being human, and every bad thing in between) at least kept him from fantasizing about you being with him! Now here you were and all of his fantasies were about to come to life!

 

“EARTH TO CAS!”

 

Cas shook the memories from his mind as he finally looked to your face. You had grown into a beautiful young woman. He was relived to see that your sweet smile hadn’t changed.

 

“Like I was saying, Y/n this is Cas. Sometimes he doesn’t say much. Cas she’s a hunter too.”

 

Cas’ mouth dropped! This was the last thing he had expected to hear! This was the last thing that he wanted to hear! Cas had hoped you would have grown to do some typical job. Maybe be a teacher or a librarian….a job that was safe! However, his hope was not to be. You were a hunter! 

 

You meanwhile, stood looking at the angel carefully. Yes, you knew that he was an angel. His deep blue eyes were glued to your face just like you felt you soul crying out for him. Something about his face was so deeply familiar but you couldn’t put your mind on it. 

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

He mumbled in a low gravely voice.

 

“Hello.”

 

You replied softly. Even though Cas had only said four words to you, your soul was going haywire! In your short years on the planet, you had never felt this way about someone. You knew nothing about this angel and yet you felt pure love in your heart. This was such a strange feeling! You had never loved your parents or anyone else. In fact you were convinced that you didn’t know how to love anyone! Now, all of a sudden, did one person change everything?

 

Dean’s voice slowly pulled you from your thoughts,

 

“Y/n, I need to go fill Cas in on some stuff. If you need anything just call.”

 

You nodded eagerly. In the past few weeks, you had quickly developed a liking for the Winchesters. They were treating you like family, which had quickly became a wonderful feeling.

 

“Of course. Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you are hungry.”

 

You said with a smile. Of course Dean would be hungry! He was always hungry! Dean gave you a big smile.

 

“You know I am!”

 

Dean said cheerfully before following Cas out.

 

Once in the library and out of your ear shot, Dean turned to Cas.

 

“Dude, what is with you?”

 

Cas looked down to his feet before gazing back up at Dean.

 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 

Dean groaned before walking over to the table and sitting down. He took a sip of his beer before close examining the angel in front of him.

 

“What I don’t understand is why you are being so odd?”

 

Cas groaned.

 

“I know her.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Y/n? How?”

 

Cas began to pace as he tried to think of the best way to explain to Dean the importance and strength of angelic bonds.

 

“A long time ago, Naomi had me watch Y/n. She was only a baby then. Her parents were awful Dean. Naomi took pity on her and had me be Y/n’s guardian for 7 years. There is more to it though. She’s my soulmate. Y/n always has been.”

 

Dean frowned taking in his friends words.

 

“So she is your soulmate….why doesn’t she recognize you?”

 

Cas, making sure that the door was closed, turned back to Dean.

 

“I never let her see me. She never saw me in a vessel or my true form, for obvious reasons. I simply kept her safe. She recognizes me to an extent. She feels something in her soul. I saw it in her eyes.”

 

Dean stood up trying to wrap his mind around everything!

 

“I figured there would be a more fuzzy moment than what we just had.”

 

Cas’ facial expression went to a cold scowl.

 

“I had to leave her when she was seven. She didn’t grow up with me around. Why would she want to have me around anyway? Clearly, I didn’t serve her well! I betrayed her and didn’t keep her as safe as she could have been!”

 

Dean, quickly realizing that Cas was losing his cool, stepped back.

 

“Cas, man, we all have stuff happen that we don’t expect. Things happen for a reason.”

 

Cas nodded.

 

“I am going to go explain to her everything!”

 

Dean shook his head and grabbed Cas’ arm.

 

“Cas, I get that you are feeling things for her but you can’t just go tell her you know everything about her childhood! She will think that you are a creeper!“

 

Cas considered Dean’s words knowing that he was probably right. You probably wouldn’t want to take some random stranger that you knew next to nothing about as a lover. Was Cas even ready to love you like that? Although his heart was screaming YES; his head was saying to be patient.

 

“You’re right. Keeping my distance is probably for the best.”

 

Dean sighed.

 

“I swear Cas you go from angel of the lord to little emo kid at the mall in like 5 seconds! I didn’t say avoid her…”

 

Cas nodded.

 

“You didn’t….I did.”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, you grew closer to the Winchesters. They had eagerly accepted you as one of their own and included you on hunts. Sam enjoyed having intellectual conversations about books and law while Dean enjoyed having someone that could cook and enjoyed his humor. It was Cas that was different. He never said much to you. In fact, he stayed away a lot! When he was in the bunker he was always polite but he always polite but seemed shut off.

To your displeasure, your feelings for the angel were intensifying by the day. When he wasn't at the bunker you felt empty and on edge. The moment that Cas walked in, however, you were relived and smiling. Why you were feeling this way you didn't know. No one, in all of your years, made you feel this way. It was both gratifying and confusing. 

Your feelings didn't go unnoticed either. Sam and Dean both tried to convince you that this was just typical Cas behavior and not to worry. However, the moment he would walk in a room and see you there, he would mutter a quick hello before walking out. It sucked when your heart felt so much longing to get to know someone and they keep running. 

You had yet to explain to Sam and Dean what you were feeling. They would probably think that you were nuts and that was the last thing that you wanted. After growing up always feeling ostracized, the last thing that you wanted was to lose the people that made you feel worth something. Part of you knew that Sam and Dean wouldn't do that but what if they did? People always surprised you. 

Meanwhile, 

Cas stood in the doorway watching you with a sad expression. He knew everything that you were feeling. From day one he felt it all! He felt the extreme longing all the way to the feeling of sadness. Cas hated knowing that he was the reason that you were sad. You weren't asking for much. All you wanted was him to be around. 

Clearly that would change once you knew about the bond and it began to strengthen. You would want him with you all of the time. Cas already knew that you would understand that he couldn't. You seemed smart enough already. 

“She really likes you.”

Cas looked up to see Sam standing a few feet away in the kitchen. Looking back to you, Cas needed to make sure that you weren't hearing anything. He turned walking into the kitchen before looking at Sam.

“I know she does and it isn't good.” 

Sam sighed. 

“Cas, Dean told me everything. I don't understand why you don't go talk to her.” 

Cas frowned. 

“I didn't do my job in protecting her. She deserves better. There is also the fact that I don't have the cleanest track record. If she meets a human and loves him....or her....she would be better off.”

Sam ran a had through his hair. 

“She's had a lot of bad luck with love, Cas. Like it or not, her soul wants you and you want her.”

Cas looked down at his shoes. 

“My answer is no, Sam.”

Cas didn't wait for Sam to disagree before turning and walking back into the library where Dean sat trying to bribe you into going out that night to a bar with him. 

“Come on, Y/n. All we have been doing is case after case. WE all need a night off. Might find you someone.”

Dean didn't have to look up to know that Cas was in the room. You looked up from your book with an eye roll.

“Sure, after that we can invite some lepers over for a game of Twister. Dean, you know that I don't date..” 

Cas felt a ton of bricks feel like they had been lifted off of his shoulders. Dean sat down. 

“Look, Y/n, we've talked about Trevor. Not all guys are like him.” 

And just like that the bricks were put right back on Cas' shoulders! Who was Trevor? What did he have to do with this conversation? 

Cas quietly poked his way into your mind for anything he could find on Trevor. Within seconds Cas was about to go into a rage! All that he found was physical, mental, and emotional abuse! Cas was ready to reign heaven's wrath down on this mother fucker! Never in Cas' life had he felt this kind of rage! 

This was a different kind of rage all together. His soulmate genes were going ape shit! Had the two of you been together none of this would have existed in your life line! You would have been safe and loved while being wrapped in Cas' arms.

“Cas, what's eating you?”

Cas' head snapped up to see both Dean and you staring at him with matching worried expressions. Cas blinked a few times and began to hurry to think of an excuse. Your eyes were looking straight into him and Cas had to think of something not to worry you. You had enough worrying going on in your heart over him already. 

“Uh...television programmer just blithering on and on about how great that 80's were....its disturbing.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. That was typical Cas, no need to worry. 

“Cas again, step away from the Netflix. Don't watch television in general.” 

You meanwhile, looked less believing but didn't say anything. Cas groaned. You knew that he was lying. None of his excuses would work on you! 

“So, Y/n...what do you say? If you go out with us, I'll even dance with you.”

Sam meanwhile, made “pft” sound. 

“Dance?” 

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Sam!”

You sighed, realizing that Dean Winchester was not going to leave you alone. Maybe he was right. Maybe you did need a night out. Sitting at home worrying over a case on a overly blood thirsty vampire wasn't going away. Cas also, wasn't going to be talking to you any time soon. Maybe you should just let this little crush go. Whatever was going on in your mind and heart over the angel had to stop! 

“Fine, I'll go. Let me just get out of these sweatpants.” 

Dean jumped up like an eager puppy.

“Yay! Finally, some company.”

“What am I?”

Sam grumbled. Dean smirked at his brother.

“Not a woman! Y/n, is a very pretty woman and I need some good company that I won't try to sleep with.” 

You held a hand up before going toward your room. 

“I am just leaving this conversation.” 

The moment that you were out of the room Cas turned to Dean. 

“What are you doing?” 

Cas asked in an extra firm gravely tone. Dean looked up at the clearly annoyed angel. 

“Just giving you some initiative to make a move.” 

Cas sighed. 

“Dean, I wish that you would just back off. Y/n is much safer without me.” 

Dean stood up. 

“Cas you are not some ticking time bomb at this particular moment. If you aren't around you know that Sammy and I have her back. Go talk to her. Actually talk to her. She doesn't think you like her.” 

“Of course, I like her.”

Cas grumbled annoyed. Dean blinked. 

“Yeah,, you could fool me. Whenever she is in a room that you are going in, you bail. She's your soul mate and knows that there is more to you two then meets the eye. Y/ may not know the full extent but she knows that something is up. Go talk to her.”

When Cas didn't move, Dean reached out gently shoving him. 

“She's not a stripper whose dad worked at the post office. Don't make me call you baby in a trench coat.”

Cas turned giving Dean a glare at previously made comments before turning and walking down the hall. 

Lucky for him, your door was open and you stood dressed in a emerald green dress. He stood looking at you with wide eyes. The aching feeling of need hit Cas like a train. Just like the many times before, every fiber of his being was aching for you. It wasn't just a sexual need. Cas would be happy just to have you in his arms. A simple touch would be heavenly. 

You didn't notice him until you started to walk out the door and walked right into his chest. At the impact, you almost fell in your high heels. Cas, without missing a beat, reached out pulling you back into a standing position. The two of you froze the moment that it was realized that you were in his arms. His blue eyes looked panicked filled. 

It felt like the moment that the skin of his hand touched the bare skin of your shoulder and lower back; a surge of electricity went through the both of you. If you weren't crazy the lights in the room flickered as well. 

“Sss.sorry.”

You managed to choke out like some stupid kid in middle school running into their crush for the first time. Cas slowly let you go and bent over and retrieved the little clutch that you were holding before putting it in your hand.

“My apologies, Y/n. I was just going to find a book in my room. Are you going out with Sam and Dean?”

You nodded, shocked that this was your first actual conversation with the angel. Mentally, you told yourself not to babble endlessly. Cas didn't seem like the kind of guy that would go for babble. The last thing that you wanted to do was come across as a bubble gum faced 16 year old that would talk forever about any subject.

“I might as well. If I don't, Dean won't leave me alone.” 

Cas nodded. 

“Be careful.”

Be careful? BE CAREFUL! That was the most that he could come up with! It had been his intention to come and talk to you. Now all he did was bid you a casual farewell. From the expression on your face, you were disappointed too. You blinked a few times before looking down at your feet. When you looked up you smiled sadly. 

“I will. Thank you.” 

Cas didn't move as you walked down the hall feeling both excited yet defeated at the same time. It had been his best intention to talk to you yet once again...he chickened out. 

A few hours later you had been having a few drinks and making Dean live up to his promise of dancing with you. Dean had to get himself pretty hammered to let his “man pride” down enough to break out his moves. You couldn't help but smile at the expression on Sam's face. The younger Winchester had parked himself at the bar and was more than happy to watch his older brother bust the moves. 

Dean took a breath before pulling you over to the bar. 

“Cheers! I just made a fool out of myself and you know that you are Cas' soulmate! Its been a hell of a good night in hunter world!”

You about dropped your drink. Did Dean just say what you thought he had said? Soul mate? Like an actual soul mate? No way! If you were Cas soul mate he would have treated you a hell of a lot different! There was no possible way?! Was there? What if you were and Cas was just afraid to say it? What if there was more to the actual story?! That could explain Cas' behavior right? You didn't know but now you had to find out! 

“Come again?”

Dean's amused expression fell. 

“Wait, he didn't' tell you?”

You shook your head while Dean looked like he had let some cat out of the bag. He blinked a few times before looking down. 

“Son of a bitch!”


End file.
